


I Became An Offender For This???

by veneerofcute



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: I know it's bad to boast but I love Gwen in this, M/M, Maxvid - Freeform, Past Underage Sex, Pedophile David (Camp Camp), hard t to soft m, not very explicit, past bonvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-03-26 12:36:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19005943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veneerofcute/pseuds/veneerofcute
Summary: David tries to convince Gwen to help him with an issue he's having in his relationship with Max.  Having slept with him, he has a few small issues and is sure that his CBFL will be able to help.  After all, she has so many great skills and knows all about sex.





	I Became An Offender For This???

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to give a huge thanks to felinejaye for betaing this for me. Ze was a huge help and I'm grateful for every piece of advice ze gave.

It’s been a long morning. But only because I’d needed to hold back on talking to the people I really, really, really needed to talk to. I’m sure that Gwen must have noticed a few things. It’s a beautiful day but Max wasn’t enjoying it, which is totally different from normal. He’d been quiet. Even during camptivities he should have been enjoying, like when I sang that sweet song to him. It was just so romantic but he was acting weird - I guess he was just embarrassed. He was red in the face, shaking and hunched up, looking so small. I guess it was kind of cheesy, but I thought he would like it after everything we’d done! Maybe he just would’ve preferred if I’d sung it privately - kids get so embarrassed in front of their friends.

I don’t know if Gwen noticed anything but she’s a brilliant co-counselor - I’m sure that she’ll help. I think it’d be best if we talk alone, but I couldn’t interrupt all the campers making such wonderful pieces of art. Max should be enjoying this day - after all he’s so creative.. He did seem to enjoy Knitting Camp, even if the only evidence of that was how often he knitted, even if he only admitted it privately and he **did** create those wonderful outfits for the Order of The Sparrow bonfire. Plus some of the ways he’s tried to kill me are really impressive. Gwen’s working really hard right now, fixing a mistake on Space Kid’s… I think that’s a rocket? I’ll just assume it is. Still, I just can’t wait to talk to her any longer, so I put a hand on Gwen’s shoulder. She gives me a look that could be more enthusiastic, but I’m sure that’ll change after I tell her my surprise.

I begin, “Gwen, I have a problem and I need to talk to you about it so you can help Max.”

Gwen turns to Max but it’s clear that he’s not struggling with his embroidery so she turns back to me. Her eyes light up as she guesses that it’s something else that I want to talk about.  Something private. She nods, clearly agreeing to come and help. I lead her away from the kids (they aren’t too into Embroidery Camp, unfortunately) to our shared cabin before closing the door for maximum privacy.

I guess the best way to begin is to tell her the good stuff. Begin on a positive. I wouldn’t want her to look down on Max. So I declare,

“You won’t believe what I did with Max last night.” She is going to be so surprised!

My wonderful co-councillor sits down in her favourite chair, letting it squish under her as she relaxes. She laughs and replies, “Kiss him?”

“Yes and more! We full on made love.”

Gwen’s eyes widen. She turns away from me. I guess she’s embarrassed. I hear a snort from her. Is she laughing at me? Does she think I’m joking?I need to prove this is real. I can do that!  

“Now, as cute as Max was, there were a few issues and I was hoping that you could walk him through them. I’d hate to hurt his feelings after all and I know he was just trying his best.”

She turns back to me with a great big smile. “Sure, tell me everything.” She believes me! This was going to be great.

I begin, “Well, for a start, I let him…” How do I put this politely? “I let him take control of the sexul encounter. But it wasn’t like with Bonquisha. It was like he had no idea what he was doing.  I even had to explain what lubricant was.”

Sexual encounter is a better way of putting it than just ‘sex’, right?

Gwen asks, “You want me to give him sex education?”

As she continues she keeps her voice slow and even, “So you can have better ‘sexual encounters’ with him?”

Something about this is kind of odd. Like she doesn’t believe that I’m actually suggesting this. Maybe it would be a little weird if it wasn’t me. After all, I’m safe and Max’s smarts make him as mature as I am. She no longer looks so relaxed either. She’s sitting back but her arms and neck looked tense.. Maybe she wants to reach for one of her old college books? I’m sure she must keep a few around here.

“Yes. I think it’ll really help him out and if **you** ****do it then it’s not like I’ll be grooming him.”

Gwen blinks rapidly, clearly taking in my excellent point.

“Er, yes. I _think_ ****I see your logic. Now tell me more. I want to get everything right. In fact, would you mind talking into my phone so I can consider all the details when I set about looking into my old psych books to get it juuuust right.” She gets up hurriedly - she must just really want her books!

Still, that’s a weird suggestion. There’s no need to record the details so other people may accidently find them and risk embarrassing Max.

“I’d happily remind you of any details. Well, anyway, there were lots of things that surprised me. Like during foreplay, he kept asking if he was doing things right. I told him I was fine with whatever he came up with but he was so uncomfortable even with just slapping me. I couldn’t understand it - he’s usually pretty good with that sort of thing. I was expecting him to do so much but he didn’t even come up with his own dirty t- um, insults.” It wasn’t like I was suggesting full on flogging. This was Max after all!

There’s a brief silence before Gwen starts fidgeting, just a little. One hand combs through her hair and the other reaches into in her pocket.

She asks nervously, “David, has he ever had sex before?”

“Well, no. But even for a first time, isn’t it odd just how unsure he was?”

Gwen raises her voice but I don’t think she’s so loud that could hear us outside.

“David, he’s a kid! Of **course** ****he’s uncomfortable with BDSM. He’s ten!”

Oh, that was a bit louder. I certainly hope she can’t be heard. I glance towards the window but it looks like nothing is any different than normal. The campers look like themselves, everyone just talking to each other and ignoring the camptivity as usual. Max is listening to something Nikki is saying, though he looks sad. I hope he’s not disappointed in himself. How could Gwen be so thoughtless as to be so loud? Max would surely feel so ashamed if everyone heard that he wasn’t so great at this.

I’m about to voice my distress when Gwen repeats somewhat harshly, “He’s  **ten**.”

I didn’t see what that had to do with anything. Maybe she’s worried she won’t be able to explain it to someone so inexperienced? I reassure her,

“I’m sure you’ll be able to educate him just right. You’re the best person I know to educate children about sex.”

“Max is your first, right?” Gwen sounds alarmed. How very peculiar? She looks alarmed too. Her brows are raised and her hands are flopped by her sides as though she’s been defeated by something.

“Oh no no no. Oh! Though I suppose he is my first child, though. He seduced me. He was so cute when- but there was something that surprised me. I thought he would be tighter. Like he was tight but he wasn’t like super-ultra-mega tight and…”

Gwen brings her hand to her face. “David, has it ever occured to you that maybe kids just suck at sex?”

That wasn’t the right answer. Something is wrong. I ask in a strained voice that’s weirdly high pitched and loud,

“What do you mean?” Something is really wrong.

“Almost every problem you have brought up has a pattern. Because Max doesn’t have the **maturity** ****or **knowledge** ****to be a decent sexual partner. He doesn’t know how to hit you and have it be part of the fantasy. He **certainly** ****can’t add to any BDSM fantasy because he just doesn’t have the experience of having crafted fantasies and experimenting with them in his own head. He hasn’t even had the safe sex talk.”

Oh. “Gwen, what are you saying?”

“I think you made a mistake in sleeping with Max. In fact,” she takes a deep breath in,“I think you should call the police.”

“But they would get in the way of our love!”

Gwen frowns in that way where, I can tell that she’s trying to say something really smart but something is getting in the way. She eventually says,

“Not if you word it right. I’ll be with you and help you. You said **he** ****seduced **you** , right?”

Of course it will all be okay. Gwen always will support me, because she knows I’m a good person and because she’s the best co-councillor.

“Well, yes.” I replied.

It was weird just how confident Max had been when he approached me and kissed my lips! My lips: the most romantic place to kiss. How could he be so confident there and when he said that he wanted to make love to me but then get all weird after I said yes? His offer sounded wonderful. But it was like he was a whole different person.

“Then that’s what we’ll tell them, then they’ll put you in contact with people who can help you.”

I knew everything was going to be okay. Gwen knows how smart Max is after all. But I just have to double check by asking, “You mean like a couple’s therapy?”

“Yeeeeeesss.” She nods as she replies, really want stressing just how okay everything is and how much she wants to help me!

“Great. I knew talking to you was the right idea!” Gwen is amazing. Of course the police would have the best connections to therapy options.

“Then I’m going to call the police. While I do that, do you think you can write a statement?”

“Can do!”

That’ll be so easy. I start by finding a nice piece of paper. Plain or lined? Plain would let me draw and I could show exactly how cute Max was and how his face looked when he suggested we should effectively make love. Lined would be more professional though. Would professional help? Romance is about passion and emotion after all. But the police like professional things...

I take a piece of both and start with the lined. Would it be better to use actual quotes or to censor Max’s filthy mouth? It’s not like with Gwen where she knows us. But I guess they’ll meet Max and it would be odd if the Max I describe and the Max they meet were different. Okay. I’ve got it all figured out. I start writing.

_It started with an argument. I think Max was saying we should be serving better food and wanted a nice filling meal. I pointed out that the quartermaster is doing his best. He laughed. I told him that wasn’t very nice. He said, “Fuck you.” I know I should have told him off for language but I confess I didn’t. Instead I suggested that we have a Cookery Camp! After all food you cook yourself is always tastier! He said that that sounded dumb and Space Kid would burn all the food. I told him not to be mean about Space Kid who is trying his best. Then Max started to seduce me with-_

… What was that? Sirens? That can’t be right. Sirens only happen when the police are going to arrest someone. Gwen. Oh no! She must have worded everything wrong and gave them the wrong impression. Will I be able to correct them? No, I should run.

I get up and look around the cabin. I grab my favourite photo: the one where all the campers are smiling and wearing those outfits they worked on with Max. So cute. No time to think like this - I need to escape. I jiggle open the window and put a foot on the ledge. I’m going to jump out. I can do this.

I stop with my foot still on the windowsill. What if this is an overreaction? I mean, maybe they still have to follow protocol and even if everything is consensual! Or... maybe Gwen has betrayed me.

But Gwen’s my friend! She would never! She doesn’t even know how to do something so terrible!

The door slams open and I remove my foot from the window. I turn and look at Sal. Gwen stood behind him with a scowl but her eyes were red as if she’d been crying.. I should cheer her up - she’s done so much for me today! She says nothing but points to me. It’s like she’s accusing me. I don’t understand. I won’t have a chance to make her feel better.

Sal grabs me and says, “I always knew you would snap one day.”

He turns me around and I think he’s cuffing me. He’s certainly doing something with my hands. I can see a dirt mark on the sill. I must look so guilty. The cabin looked so neat before too.

“Snap?” I didn’t snap! “What did Gwen say?”

Sal continues, “You have the right to remain silent.” But I’m not listening.

My eyes are on Gwen as she does nothing to stop this. Why isn’t she? It’s as if… No… But what else could she be doing but accusing me?

I shout at her, “Gwen, you betrayed me!”

This is all wrong! This can’t be right. I thought she understood, that she believed me.. She starts to cry fresh tears and between sobs she pleads,

“This will be good for you.”


End file.
